User blog:Zoro-san/Katsuo's training:Part 2:The double training
1 week passed since Marimo's discussion with Magnus *Marimo continued to train with Katsuo *Katsuo become stronger and stronger every day and was able to even injure Marimo some times *It's already night and Katsuo is exhausted after a hard day Marimo:*smiles*This was truly a good day for you.I think we should end the training for today. *Katsuo was barely standing on his feet Katsuo:*smiles**pant*You think?*pant* *After the dinner they both go to sleep *The next day in the morning Katsuo was already in front of Marimo's room,waiting for him to wake up and start training again Katsuo:*smiles*am getting closer and closer to Marimo-san. *Marimo wakes up after some time and sees Katsuo Marimo:Katsuo...you will train alone for today. Katsuo:*surprised*What?But you trained me every day.Why alone today? Marimo:I got something important to do. *Marimo goes and speaks with Magnus Magnus:*serious face*So this is your decision? Marimo:*serious face*Yeah.... *The crew navigates near a peacefull island from the New World *Marimo gets off the ship alone Muramasa:Why are not going with him? Magnus:He wants to do some individual training.We will leave him here for a week,then we will come and pick him up. Muramasa:I see.... Katsuo:*surprised*What?Marimo-san will train alone for a week?Why?I want to see him when he uses his true power. Magnus:*smiles*Sorry,Katsuo,but you will have to stay on the ship and continue to train until he comes back. Katsuo:That is not fair.... *The Espada pirates left the island *Marimo goes in the center of the island Marimo:*breaths in and out*...... *Marimo puts his right hand on his face Marimo:*dead serious face*Lets see if I will be able to survive to this..... *1 week passes since Marimo started training *As promised,the crew comes to pick him up *They arrive on the island and see that the island was cut to pieces Katsuo:*shocked*Marimo-san.....did this? Magnus:*serious face*Yeah.....is wrong...... *After the ship arrives near the island Magnus fastly dashes off the ship Muramasa:Not again...WHAT'S HAPPENING,MAGNUS?!?! Magnus:COME FAST GUYS!!presence of Marimo is very weak.....the same as when he was defeated by Keigo.He is not dead,but he is barely alive.I hope this time he is not fooling me again. *Magnus arrives in the center of the island and sees Marimo on the ground,with his body covered in blood and with huge wounds on his body Magnus:*shocked*What the hell happened here? *The entire area is covered in blood Magnus:*shocked*Marimo.....ARE YOU ALIVE,MARIMO?!?! *Marimo moves his head a little and opens his eyes Marimo:*smiles*Yeah...... Magnus:DONT BE HAPPY IDIOT!!WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?WHO ATTACKED YOU?!? Marimo:No....body. Magnus:*shocked*Then.....what is with all this blood and with the wounds you have? Marimo:*smiles*.... Magnus:WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HAPPY?!?! Marimo:*smiles*Because I did it Magnus.....I GAINED CONTROL OF THE FAMILY MARK!! Magnus:*shocked*What? Marimo:*smiles*When I fougth with Keigo I was able to use the Family Mark.I only used it for some minutes and then when I took it off I felt like my body was ripped to pieces. Magnus:And...you used it again?How much times? Marimo:*smiles*Only 1 time. Magnus:And 1 time did so much damage on you? Marimo:*smiles*I activated it on the day I arrived and took it off some hours ago. Magnus:*shocked*What did you say?1 week and destroyed this island while suffering huge pain.Some minutes were enough to take him down some months ago and now....he stayed 1 week with it and he is alive.This guy...he sure is something special. Marimo:Can you bring me to the ship and treat my wounds?I dont think I will be able to stay much more alive like this. Magnus:OF COURSE!! *The rest of the crew arrives as well and freezes when they see Marimo like that Katsuo:*shocked*Marimo-san...... *The crew took him to the ship and treated him *Marimo also told them the story of what he did *The next day *Katsuo starts training *Marimo hardly walks towards the room and watches him *Marimo is covered in bandages Marimo:*smiles*advance a lot......he truly became stronger. *Katsuo is cutting in all directions with huge speed *Katsuo notices Marimo Katsuo:*surprised*Marimo-san!!You should be in bed now!! Marimo:*smiles*Dont worry,Katsuo. *Marimo tries to walk near Katsuo,but suddenly falls on his knees *Marimo coughs some blood Marimo:*coughing blood*seems like my body is still not listening to me.... Katsuo:MARIMO-SAN!! *Katsuo picks Marimo and helps him to go in his bed Katsuo:Dont force yourself like that.... Marimo:*smiles*Yeah...sorry for making you worry for me. *After 3 more days Marimo took of his bandages and started training with Katsuo again *Marimo was lifting some weights with huge effort Marimo:1.....2....3......it....even though I can walk now my body is stil weak. *Some days passed and Katsuo was barely getting stronger *Marimo started to train normally again Marimo:*serious face*seems like he is not advancing at all anymore.I think we should do something different.Katsuo! Katsuo:What? Marimo:*smiles*I think we should change the training a bit. Katsuo:*smiles*Good! Marimo:*dead serious face*Katsuo.... Katsuo:*smiles*Yes,Marimo-san. Marimo:*dead serious face*.....you will have your first real fight. Katsuo:*surprised*What? *Katsuo starts trembling Marimo:*dead serious face*is still afraid of fighting someone after his fight with Bronzeheart.... Katsuo:HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAH!! Marimo:*sweatdrops*Eh? *Katsuo strikes a cool pose Katsuo:I WAS WAITING FOR THIS!! Marimo:*laughs*Ok then prepare....because your fight will take place tommorow! Katsuo:*smiles*GOT IT!! Category:Blog posts